Posesivo
by anachan1996
Summary: Grell invita a William a ver una película, cosas muy interesantes suceden, confesiones y verdades muy intimas, pero sobre todo los celos del moreno quien es posesivo asta en lo mas mínimo


**Posesivo **

Ha pasado un tiempo, William y Grell han pasado su examen para convertirse en Shinigamis de élite, parese ser que el carmín se ha vuelto mas sumiso y tierno en cierta forma, es mas cercano a su compañero de cabellos negros, sus cabellos siguen cortos al igual que los cabellos rebeldes de su amigo, la parca roja entra a la cafetería y mientras observa todo el lugar encuntra a su compañero sentado solo comiendo

-¡Will~!- el carmín grita muy alegre para llamar su tención y corre asta el, el de cabellos negros escucha su nombre y voltea seda cuenta que es el pelirrojo y comienza a refunfuñar

-Honestamente- dice mientras gusta sus nuevas gafas, siento un peso en el, llegr por detrás y le abraza

-¿Como estas Will?- dice muy alegre al poder ver a su amigo

-¿Que quieres?- dice algo molesto -Sueltame, nos estan viendo- reprime a su compañero, quien ante su comentario hace un puchero y lo suelta para luego sentarse frente a el

-¿Que importa sinos ven? – dice reprochando -Oh~ si ¡Compre un película! ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a verla conmigo? – pregunta cordandose que tenía la pelicula hace un tiempo, pero no la había visto por algunas cosas

-Las muestras de afecto publicas solo son muestras de debilidad- regaña a su "Amigo" -¿Que clase de pelicula?- dice algo curioso, hace mucho que no ve una de ellas y le parece interesante verla

-No son muestras de debilidad- cruza los brazos -¡hmmm!- suena pensativo -Bueno es de romance y misterio, se ve que esta interesante ¿Si vienes? - se abalanza un poco y pone sus manos en el regazo del moreno con toda inocencía, fue solo un impulso por su parte, el chico serio mira como el carmín tiene sus manos en sus piernas y luego le mira a los ojos

-¡Bien!- contesta resignado -Supongo ¿que será en tu casa?- pregunta tratando de acertar a lo que piensa, este sonrié y simplemente asienta con la cabeza

-¿Quieres algún bocadillo en especial?- le mira y pregunta para comprar las cosas de paso a su casa

-¿Estara tu tío? –frunce el ceño dudando, no sabe que podría pasar, no confía en ese tipo

-¿Eh?- sale de sus pensamientos -No, dijo que saldría de viaje junto con mi padre y que llegaría en tres o cuatro días ¿Por que?- le mira algo pensativo, no creyo que le importara la presencía de su familiar

-Nada, vamonos- enforma indiferente musito y selevanto de su sciento aciendo que su amigo se callera y sin ponerle atención siguió su camino sin esperarle

-¿Eh?- cayo al suelo, puesto que todavía tenia sus manos en su regazo, rapidamente se levanto y corrio asta su amigo -Espérame- le alcanzó y se aferro a su brazo-¡Sera divertido!- dijo muy emocionado mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su joven amigo

-Honestamente, deja de tocarme frente a todos- reprendio al carmín-La gente pensara que tu y yo somos ... –suspiró fastidiado -Solo dejame- refunfuño

-¿Que importa lo que ellos piensen? ¡Lo que importa es lo que creamos nosotros, no ellos!- dijo el pelirrojo como si no le importara lo que dijeran los demas, y en verdad era de esa forma, a un así se aferro al brazo de su acompañante

-¿Lo que creamos nosotros? ¿Que crees tu que somos?, nosotros no somos nada, así que comportate o bien puedes ir tu solo a ver tu pelicula- pregunto sin siquiera permitirle a que contestara y luego a reprenderle

-¿Eh?- se confundió el menor- Jamas e dicho nada Will, ¿No somos amigos?- le miro con toda inocencía -No, que malo eres, yo en verdad quiero ver la película- dijo en un susurro triste y rapidamente le solto -¡Esta bien!- contesto para luego seguir caminando, el otro suspiro

-Deja de sobreactuar, te acompañare, pero comportate- dijo un vez mas resignado

-¡No estoy sobre actuando!- respondio lgo ofendido, ambos seguían su camino, el pelirrojo como decostumbre meneando su tracero, como si se tratace de una mujer, todos a su alrededor le miran en sierta forma el pelirrojo les parece atractivo y por esa misma razón coqueteaba durante su transcurso haciendo que el de cabellos reveldes se puciera celoso, luego para volverse a pegar a el

-Es divertido coquetear con otros!- reía levemente -Mira sus caras Will- le miro a su compañero para seguir riendo por las caras de sus compañeros ,el moreno preto los puños lo miro molesto y luego lo tomo de los cabellos para jalarle a un lugar donde nadie los viera, cuando encontraron un rincon le dio una cachetada, que rapidamente se torno a un color rojo

-Honestamente, si piensas comportarte como una ramera, no quiero que me vean contigo- reprimio al chico, quien se quejo y luego, luego tomo su mejilla para sobarce

-Solo estoy jugando William- le mirocon algo de enojo -Perdón...- bajó la mirada -Mejor sigamos, si no , no veremos la película- se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, le costo mucho perdirle un disculpa, en verdad deceaba ir a ver la pelicula con el, quería pasarcela bien con el ese día, el camino asta su casa fue silencioso, al llegar se adentraron

-Me esperas, iré a cambiarme y de paso por la película- le miro y luego se dirijio a su cuarto desde lejos le grito -Toma asiento...- para luego dentrarse a su cuarto, William suspiro y se ajusto los lentes, comenzó a darle un vistazo a la casa de su compañero asta que una fotografía le llama la atención, la tomo y se dío cuenta que era Grell de pequeño, sentado en el regazo de su tio y aun lado su padre quien con una mano le abrazaba ligeramente

Después de un corto tiempo Grell salió de su cuarto esta vez con un shorth negro holgado junto con una camisa roja algo pegado a su cuerpo, pero sus pies estaban descalzos, mientras en sus manos tenía la pelicula

-¡Will! ¿Quieres algo de tomar y comer antes de ver la peli?- se detuvo y miro a su amigo quien seguía observando la foto, este le miro y dejo el recuadro en su lugr

-No, gracias, sólo quiero verla e irme –dijo serió y luego se sento en el sofa negro

-hmmmmm- dijo algo deprimido -¡De acuerdo!- se dirijio al televisor y luego puso la pelicula... luego corrio a la cosina y tomo dos vasos de agua y unos chocolates, se volvió a diriguir a la sala, cuando llego coloco todo en la mesita de enfrente y se sento a un lado de su amigo con las piernas cruzadas en el sofa -Traje algo de tomar de todos modos por si quieres- le miro y le sonrió

-Gracias –este le sonrió de igual forma, ambos se dieron cuenta que la pelicula comenzó, se sonrrojo el carmín y se volteó rapidamente

-"Jamas le vi sonreír"- pensaba para sus adentros, tomó los chocolates y los abrio, comenzó a comerlos mientras miraba la pelicula muy emocionado

-¿Siempre has vivido con tu tío?- pregunto el de cabellos negros de la nada

-Si,- le miró -Desde que naci, el es el que se ha echo cargo de mi- dijo con una mirada de tristeza y luego suspiro -Por desgracías- se volteó y siguio mirando la pelicula completamente nervioso

-¿Y tu padre?- miro al carmín y luego tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos

-Bu...bueno - tartamudeó -Mi padre...el- le miro y sus mejillas sonrojaron mas luego bajo la mirda -Mi padre pues debes encuando lo veo ...-dijo algo lastimero

-¿No vive con ustedes?- pregunto algo serio

-Si, si vive con migo, pero mi tío siempre le pone trabajo entonces por eso casi no lo veo...- volteó rapidamente a ver al de cabellos negros

-No veo fotos de tu mamá- miro hacía toda la sala

-Mi….mi…mi madre murio después de que yo nací- bajo su mirada

-Lo siento- trago saliva con dificultad William

-¡Will!~~- hablo el pelirrojo algo feliz

-¿Que pasa?- volvió a mirar a su compañero

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Sin que te enojes- le miro y trató de retroceder un poco ...William enarco una ceja

-¿Que es?- dudo de lo que fuese a preguntar el chico

-¿Como eras antes? Cuando eras humano...¿Siempre has sido así?- le miraba con algo de preocupación

-¿Así como? –la mirada se volvia mas seria -¿A que te refieres?- enarco una ceja

-Eres muy frío y violento, ¿te hicieron algo en tu vida humana para que te convirtieras así? o ¿eras un chico alegre?... – su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, comenzaba a preocuparse y para colmo el moreno le miraba fijamente, no podía desifrar lo que pensaba siempre con la misma mirada seria, ve como suspira y a horcajadas comienza a subirce sobre Grell

-¿Eso importa ahora? -susurro al oído del carmín, el corazón del menor palpitaba cada vez mas rapido y su respiración se aceleraba

-Yo, solo quería saber mas de ti- respondio nervioso y desviando un poco la mirada

-No me gusta hablar de mi vida personal –sonreía William -Pero... supongo que puedo hacer una excepsión, si quieres saber, preguntale a Undertaker-

-¿En verdad? - le miró,sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y se abalanzo hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo -¡Gracias Will~~!- el moreno le sento sobre sus piernas y lo tomo por la cintura pegandolo mas a su cuerpo

-Pero…¡ tengo una condición!- le miro fijamente a los ojos -No puedes comportarte como una prostituta- se acerco al cuello del carmin y olio, en verdad le exitaba, olia tan rico, el chico se sonrojo y luego le miro a los ojos haciendo un puchero

-¡No soy una prostituta!-

-Pero te comportas como una – dijo burlandose y tomando sus cabellos le jalo para lastimarle -No me gusta compartir- dijo muy serio -Si andas tras de mi, tienes que comportarte, no sere la burla de nadie y si me engañas te matare- le amenazo ensombreciendo su mirada

-Ah- Grell se quejo -Su...suéltame Will, me lastimas – tomaba la mano con la que le jalaban para poder soltarse,el chico aflojo su agarre sin embargo no le solto, con la otra mano libre lo tomo del cuello sin lastimarle y lo acerco a el para besarle lentamente

-Wi...william- dicia entre jadeos -No...Wi...- intentaba hablar, pero el beso se lo impedía, el de cabellos negros fruncio el ceño y le empujo levemente

-¡¿Porque no?!- Pregunto algo molesto

-Po..porque ...- no supo que contestar en verdad deceaba hacer algo mas con William pero no deseaba que fuera solo por lujuría, esta vez quería ir enserio con sus sentimientos, el chico ajusto sus gafas

-Sera mejor que veamos la pelicula- dijo serio mientras bajaba al carmín de sus piernas –O ¿A caso me trajiste para hacer otra cosa Grell Sutcliff?- le miro acusadoramente, este se sonrrojo y le miro

-¿Eh?...No, te invite a ver la película- se levanto de inmediato y camino un poco -Iré tan tito a mi cuarto – caminaba lentamente hacía su habitación sin darse cuenta que el moreno se había levantado de su asiento y le seguía, cuando el pelirrojo entro vio como William cerraba la puerta y se recargaba en ella

-¿Que..que haces?- le miraba mientras tartamudeaba -¡Te dije que necesitaba hacer algo!- retrocedio unos pasos

-Y ¿Acaso no puedo saber que haras?, es de mala educasión tener secretos, soy un amigo ¿no?- intimido un poco al pequeño carmín quien tenía todo su cuerpo completamente caliente y su cara roja

-Bueno... si..pero es personal, lo que voy hacer – bajo la mirada mientras comenzaba a jugr con su camisa roja por lo nervioso que se encontraba personal?

-Pues entonses hazlo- le sugirio aunque parecia mas una orden

-¿Eh? Pe..pero necesito que salgas – tartamudeaba mientras le miraba a los ojos

-Si se trata de verte desnudo... no tienes nada que no halla visto antes- le miro serio y firme

-No es eso- gritó molesto el chico -¡Agggg!- se quejo tirandose al suelo de rodillas, posando ambas de sus manos sobre su miembro rosandoló -Sa...sa...salte- dijo en un pequeño gemido, frunció el ceño William y camindo hacía el pelirrojo hablo

-Vine porque tu me invitaste, vinimos a ver una pelicula, estoy aquí para pasar un buen rato contigo –le abrazo y con su mano la apoyo sobre las del carmín

-Ahhhh...will~~- sentía Grell el peso de su mano y gimio con fuerza -Ya...ya.. no aguanto- dijo entre jadeos, William quito las manos del chico y mirando el rostro de Grell le beso el cuello

-¿Qué? ¿Te lastimo? -susurro tranquilamente a su oido, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-Will~~- pronuncio su nombre excitado -Ah- se ponía de pie al mismo paso que el de William, su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez mas con cada rose del moreno que le daba, el moreno le acariciába suavemente

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿te gusta? –preguntaba mientras le recostaba en la cama del carmín y seguía con las acaricias, con la llema de sus dedos juegab con la punta del pelirrojo

-Will~~- asentía con la cabeza -Me..me vengo- dijo en un susurro, el dominante sonrió

-Esta bien – dijo feliz, su mano dio mas velocidad, William se acerco lentamente a los labios del carmín y le beso, este seguía su ritmo, arqueandose hacía tras se vino en la mano del moreno

-Will~~- entre jadeos susurro el nombre de su amigo

-Solo yo puedo tocarte, nadie más, no me importa quien sea, solo yo- William era posesivo, cualquier cosa minima que fuera suyo, no permitiría que nadie le tocara y menos al carmín

-Si...- le miro y jadeó, su cuerpo ardía, seguía caliente y sus mejillas estában completamente rojas, el moreno le volvió a besar y luego se puso de pie, comenzó desvestirce y cuando estuvo desnudo se subio horcajadas de Grell, separo las piernas del pelirrojo y se acomodo entre ellas para poder penetrarle, Grell le miro

-E...espera- acerco una mano a sus labios y comenzó a lamerla, este esra observado por Willim quien se exitaba cada vez mas

-Date prisa- le ordeno, el carmín saco sus dedos de su boca y los dirijio a su entrada comenzando a meter a un dedo

-¡Ah!- se aferro a las sabanas, metiendo otro y haciendo tijerilla, unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, el moreno se recosto sobre el y le beso, seco sus lagrimas con su pular y lamiendo sus labios comenzó a cariciar su miembro

-Willl~~Wi...william- decía entre jadeos sacacando los dedos de su entrada y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello susurro al oído del mooreno -Te...te...amo- decía entre jadeos, este no recibio ninguna respuesta y luego coloco su miembro en la entrada de Grell esperandoce un momento par que se adaptara al tamaño, luego comenzó moverse lentamente

-Ah~~ - gemia al sentir el miembro dentro de el-Estas...caliente- susurro mientras metía una mano bajo su camisa, este hizo que se sonrrojara el moreno

-No digas esas cosas-se movia con más rapides mientras besaba el cuello niveo dejando pequeñas marcas

-Ah...se siente bien- susurro al oído de su compañero -No... no dejes marcas- dijo en forma lasciva, mientras con su otra mano tomaba su miembro y masajeaba lentamente, pronto sintió como su cuello era mordido

-Deben saber que me perteneces- susurro y bajo para luego besar y mordisquear sus pezones, en un pequeño jadeo, ahogando su grito

-Ah- se erisaba al sentir como juegaba con sus pezones -Te.. te pertenezco...solo ti...- decía en éxtasis, William bajo asta el miembro del palido carmín y lo metió completamente en su boca

-Wi...wiii...william...- susurró -¡Déjame estar dentro de ti- se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas, esto sorpendio al moreno

-No- se nego rapidamente despues de sacar el miembro del pelirrojo de su boca

-¿Po...porque?- jadeaba

-Una dama jamas haria eso- dijo reprendiendo -No puedo permitirtelo- le miro mientras se sentaba y disfrutaba la vista, el chico pelirrojo estaba sonrrojado y su cara con un toque lascivo e inocente a la vez

-William...-se sonrojo a un mas y comienzo a sollozar de alegría, abalanzandose hacía el, le abrazo con gran fuerza

-¿Ahora que pasa? – le pregunto confuso

-Nunca me habías dicho así ¡Estoy tan feliz!- pegó su frente en el pecho del moreno, llorando lleno de felicidad, de pronto sintió como era empujado a la cama de nuevo

-Callate- se sonrojo y de nuevo le volvió a penetrar, moviendose con fuerza golpeaba duro en el interior

-ah- gritó -Du...duele...du..duele Will~- se aferraba a los cabellos negros y semi cortos

-Sshhh -colocó un dedo sobre sus labios -No grites, pronto se sentira mejor- dijo lascivo William y moviendose ahora lentamente

-Ah- gemia lleno de placer y abría su boca para lamer el dedo que estaba en sus labios, este sonrió

-Tan lindo -sigio moviendose con fuerza, le miro y tomo de las caderas al pelirrojo, este se abalanzo un poco al cuello del moreno le abrazo y le beso

-Te...te…termina dentro de mi- decía el carmín entre pequeños jadeos, William asintio con la cabeza y se movio con mas fuerza, tomo su miembro y acarició, las enbestidas eran mas rapidas y termino dentro de el, Grell se arqueo hciendo la cabeza hcía tras y podos segundos después se vino en la mano del de cabellos negros, el carmín sonrió y le abrazo con fuerza, la respiración de William era pesada y acostandose a un lado de su ahora amante le abrazo, comenzando a quedarse dormido, el pelirrojo se voltió para quedar frente a frente

-¡Willl~- dijo su nombre para saber si sigue dormido o despierto

-Mmmmh- gime algo dormido

-Willl… ¿darías la vida por mi?- pregunto con alago de temor si imaginaba la respuesta, esto sorpendio al que yacía a un lado de el y abriendo un ojo

-¿Estas soñando? -preguntó algo adormilado deseando hablace dormido, Grell le miro y con una falsa sonrisa comenzó a sollozar

-Olvida lo que e dicho – su pecho dolia y ardía fuertemente, el pelirrojo le abrazo y posando su cabeza sobre la de cabellos negros -Es claro que no, pero aun así yo si la daría por ti- dijo en un pequeño susurro menos que un musito

-No tiene sentido morir por alguien, lo lindo sería tener a esa persona para compartir tu vida- William dijo tranquilo aun adormilado pero analizando lo que decía, el carmín abrio sus ojos impactado y siguío sollozando y escondiendo sus rostro en el pecho del de cabellos negros

-No te imaginas cuanto te amo- musitó mientras se quedaba dormido mientras esperaba el día siguiente, William suspiro

-Sé, que esto nos traera problemas- dijo susurrando y serio

-Pero lo vale cuando amas a alguien- dijo inconscientemente en unsusurro, venciendole el sueño, el chico palido acarició sus cabellos

-Creo que la película queda pendiente- sonrió para sus adentros mientras abrazaba con fuerza al pelirrojo y se quedaba profundamente dormido, la mañana llego y el carmín vió que el moreno aun yacía un lado suyo, este sonrió y le beso en la frente se paro y tomo sus lentes, tomando su ropa interior y un shorth se vistió, salió del cuarto y se puso a ver la pelicula, después de unos minutos el moreno comenzó a sentir frio, intentando abrazar al pelirrojo se dio cuenta que ya no estaba a su lado, despertando suspiro molesto pues se fue sin siquiera avisar, se levanto y vistió pr luego salir a buscarle, al salir del cuarto se dio cuanta que Grell se encontraba en el sofa sin camisa y con algunos cuantos chocolates que comía sin darse cuenta por estar etretenido viendo la película se mancho el pecho, William entro a la sala mirandole fijamente un rato camino asta el, se sento a un ldo y se subió a horcajadas de el, miro su pecho y sonrió

-Wi...will~ ¿Que...que.. haces aquí?- el pelirrojo se sorprendió y sobresalto al verlo tan cerca-Creí que seguías dormido- dijo nervioso un poco

-No me gusta que me dejan solo- dijo algo molesto -Y tienes chocolate en el pecho- sonrió interiormente

-Perdón, no te desperté porque creí que te enojarías ¿Eh? ¿Chocolate? - miró hacía su pecho y sonreía -Estaba tan entretenido en la película que no me di cuenta que me manche-

-No me invitaste a ver la pelicula –frunció el ceño

-Bu...bueno si, pero, no quería despertarte y cuando me levante me vine a la sala y me di cuenta que seguía corriendo la película...- rasco su cabeza inocentemente, William se inclino y sacando un pañuelo de sus bolsillos limpio el pecho del carmín

-Debes ser más limpio- sonrió

-Perdón, seré mas cuidadoso la próxima vez- se sonrojo, el moreno volvió sonreír

-No es bueno que comiences el día con golosinas- acarició la mejilla del chico de piel nivea

-Es verdad- sonrió y se sonrojo a un mas-¿Qui...eres algo de desayunar?-tartamudeó

-No gracias- contesto serió, William se paro del sofá

-Ah, ok- dijo algo nervioso -¿Entonces? ¿Que deseas?- rapidamente Grell se paro

-Volvere a casa, de seguro mi tutor estara preocupado- se ajusto las gafas

-¡Ah!- exclamó algo triste el carmín -De...de acuerdo- rapidamente volvió a sentarse en el sofá y tomo otro chocolate

-Vas a engordar- dijo con un poco de burla

-¿Eh?- voltió a mirarle rapidamente -No es verdad- dijo algo sorprendido -Si…siempre hago ejercicio- a un así le impacto lo que le dijo y dejando a un lado el caramelo se retracto en comerlo

-Eres muy escandaloso- se volvió a acercar a el esta vez para tomarle por la barbilla fuertemente

-Auch- se quejo el pelirrojo-¡Wi...will~! Me lastimas- se recargo en el sofá, William acarició sus pequeños mechones rojos

-¿Cuando volvera tu tío?- su cara era sería pero su voz gentil

-Se...según lo que me dijo... el lunes por la noche, a menos que se alargué- dijo algo tembloroso y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, rapidamente volviendose a sonrrojar un poco mas

-Vamos a comer- el moreno sonrió interiormente

-Cla...claro, ¿Que quieres?- el chico se levanto torpemente muy emocionado sin darce cuanta se tropezo y cayo sobre William, este le abrazo por la cadera

-Vamos a salir- dijo en casi un susurro -No quiero estar aquí- su voz esta vez fue gelida

-¿Por que? No esta tan mal mi casa o ¿Si?- el pelirrojo recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno

-No me gusta simplemente- su auro ensombrecio un poco –Vamonos-

-¡De acuerdo! Déjame ir a cambiarme!- se levanto para luego diriguirse a su cuarto, al igual William le seguía por detrás, Grell busco en su ropero una camisa blanca y un pantalon negro algo entubado, poniendose la camisa tomo los botones del short y comenzó a quitarselos -Hace algo de frío- temblaba, el moreno se acerco a el y le abrazo por detrás

-Deberias cubrirte más, no me gusta que te vean- le susurro al oido mientras hacía a un lado sus mechones rojos

-Pero, no estoy muy descubierto, es lo normal- tomó el pantaló que se ecnontraba en la orilla de la cama

-Cubrete más- dijo algo molesto

-¡¿Pe..pero?! ...- sono nervioso el chico

-Ya te dije que no saldremos si vas vestido así –le empujo con mucha brutalidad a la cama

-¡Ah!- se cayo en medió, mientras el pantalón salía volando, Grell se pego en la cabezera -William- dijo nervioso el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¡Cambiate de ropa!- dijo molesto -No me hagas enojar- intento calamarse

-¿Que te pasa?- gritó molesto -No estoy descubierto, estoy de la misma forma que tu- gritaba mientras intentaba pararce, William subío a la cama y a horcajadas se subió sobre el pelirrojo

-Estas confundido –se encojio de hombros -Ahora, por favor cambiate ¿Quieres?- le sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla -Solo te quiero para mi, para mis ojos – le miro fijamente a esos frios, ojos neón "inocentes" -Para mis manos- el moreno acarició la entrepierna del chico palido -No me gusta saber que te toca tu tío-susurro al oido y fruncio el ceño para luego mirarle

-¿Co...co...como demonios sabes eso?- tartamudeaba nervioso el pelirrojo al mismo en que se había sobresaltado-¿Por que debería estar confundido?- renego, William se inclino asta sui oído y en un susurro hablo

-Hueles a el, su maldito olor esta imprecnado en ti- remarco la palabra maldito, estaba claro que ese hombre había tocado lo que le pertenece

-¿Co...como puede ser posible?- comenzó a temblar el carmín, jamas se había dado cuenta de ello

-Shh calmate, ahora por favor, tengo hambre, vistete y vamonos, yo pagare- coloco un dedo sobre sus labíos y con una pequeña sonrisa comento

-¿Que me pongo?- tragó saliva -To...toda mi ropa es prácticamente así - tartamudeaba -Es ropa que compro mi tío- abrió los ojos y se cubrio la cara, temiendo que se enojare y le pagara

-Ponte el uniforme- se sento en la orilla de la cama y con su mano derecha acomodo sus importantes gafas

-¿Eh? No- gritó el chico -No quiero llevar ese estúpido uniforme- repelo, el moreno frunció el ceño

-Es lo unico descente que tienes –parecía que la paciencia se veía a bajo, deseaba golpearlo en cierta forma, no permitiría que cual quier idiota lo viese, es mas ni siquiera cualquiera, solo el podía verlo, todo de el le pertenecía, asta lo mas pequeño de todo su ser, aun sí se controlo

-Por favor, y te comprare algo de ropa- intento convencer a la pequeña parca

-No, no quiero llevar eso, buscare otra cosa, no es necesario que me compres ropa, si la ve mi tío...es capas de...- meneó la cabeza, reprendiendo esos pensamientos-Buscare algo- intento levantarse pero se dio cuenta que William miraba su reloj

-Olvidalo, ya es tarde, has hecho que pierda el apetito –dijo molesto mientras salia del cuarto del pelirrojo, quien al verlo irse se mordio el labio y apreto los puños para luego salir corriendo por el y luego tomarlo por la muñeca

-No te vallas- bajó la mirada dejando su orgullo -Me pondré el uniforme, pero no te vallas- mordia su labio con algo de rabia, William al ver la actitud tan obediente del chico sonrio internamente y justo sus lentes

-Muy bien- dijo "Resignado"-Date prisa, conozco un lugar que te gustara- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, el pelirrojo se dio la medía vuelta y corrio asta su cuarto, entre la ropa busco el uniforme y comenzo a vestirce

-Maldición- mascullo por lo bajo-Odió este uniforme- dijo aun mas enojado

-Deja de quejarte – dijo el de cabellos negros desde la puerta, el cermín se encontraba en la cama amarrando sus zapatos y parandose exclamo

-Listo- dijo aun algo molesto, el moreno suspiro

-Vamos al mundo humano- abrio un portal con su guadaña sintiendose feliz de por fin averce convertido en un Shinigami de élite

-Yo solia venir aquí, tienen buena comida- dijo recordando esos viejos tiempos

-¡El mundo humano!- se sorprendio al ver el restaurante frente a ellos inmediatamente -Los humanos son repulsivos- dijo molesto pero aferrandose al brazo de su compañero -Pero no importa ire a donde tu vallas- sonreía ampliamente, William se tenso al sentir el contaco pero aun así no dijo nada

-De no ser por ellos nosotros no existiriamos- dío una breve explicación

-Puede que sea verdad, pero lo dejo pasar porque tu fuiste humano, y si no hubieses reencarnado no te tendría- se aferraba cada vez mas al chico de cabellos negros

-Honestamente -suspiró y entraron al restaurante -¿Que quieres comer?- pregunto lo mas cortes

-¡Lo que tu ordenes!- sonreía -Aunque preferiría comerte a ti- susurro a su oído en forma lasciva, estremeciendose William golpeo la cabeza de su amigo y amante con la mano

-No digas esas cosas en publico- reprendio

-¡Ah!- grito sobando su cabeza -Te lo he susurrado al oído- dijo mientras unas lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, algo ofendifo

-Deja de sobreactuar, honestamente , quiero filete de pezcado, ¿comeras eso?- le pregunto asegurandose de lo que decía el carmín

-Si, si te gusta es por algo- admiro el lugar tan elegnte -Es bonito- sus ojos brillaban, se sentarón y ordenaron, a los pocos minutos la comida fue cervida

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo con un sonrisa mientras admiraba a su pelirrojo

-Si, me gusta pero no tanto como tu- sonreía ampliamente mientras recargba su cara en la mano

-Bueno, bueno termina, tenemos que ir a comprarte algo- dijo mientras comenzaba a comer -Te comprare lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sea descente- un cien resalto de su frente al solo recordar como todos le miraban a su pelirrojo

-Pero, si mi tío se entera se enojara- bajó la mirada -No quiero que suceda los mismo, que ...No deseo que te pase algo -dijo triste el pelirrojo, William sonrió

-No seas tonto, el no puede hacerme nada- dijo en un tono serió y de burla a la vez

ahora, si no quieres no te compro nada pero no pienso salir contigo con esa ropa que tienes

-¿Eh? - le miro -No sabes de lo que es capas, pero are lo que digas si esto te hace quedarte conmigo- dijo algo asustado pero aliviado, el moreno le miro de reojo un vez que vió que termino de comer

-Vamonos- se levanto del asiento

-De acuerdo- contesto viendo como el chico dejaba la paga para luego seguirle por detrás, poco despues llegaron a una tienda de ropa de hombre, el carmín haciendo muecas intento controlarce

-Escoje tu- dijo resignado despues de un pequeño suspiro

-No es ropa para mi, si no elijes te llevare a tu casa- ajusto sus lentes -Creo que eres un adulto capas de elegir- observo al carmín

-Supongo que si, pero no se que sea de tu agrado- observaba todo con algo de depreción -Aparte este tipo de ropa no me gusta- suspiro pesadamente

-¿Que tipo de ropa quieres entonces?- se acerco a la pequeña parca roja y tomo su mano

-William ¡Soy una dama! Y una dama usa ropa para damas- se acerco coquetamente, y le susurro al oído

-Pues la ropa que tienes no es del todo la que usaria una dama- le miro de reojo de pies a cabeza mientras le empujaba con no mucha fuerza a la pared escondiendose entre la ropa -Solo quiero que te veas bien- sonreía mientras veía a su lindo niño

-Puede que no sea toda de mujer, pero si mi ropa interior- bajo un poco su pantalón para mostrar el calzón rojo de encaje -Entiendo que quieras que me vea bien – el pantalón estaba por debajo de los muslós

-No seas exibisionista- le pego en la mano para que soltara su pantalón y regresara como debía mientras el pelirrojo se quejo

-No eres una mujer, no debes usar ropa de mujer- reprendió de una forma lasciva -Solo eres un niño.. .uno muy bonito- rozo su mejilla y le beso con mucha pasión

-Soy, una mujer, tu mismo lo dijiste anoche- decía entre pequeños jadeos, William jadeo

-¿Vas a elegir algo o no? es tarde- lo tenía sometido contra la pared mientras olía su cuello

-Escoge la tu, después de todo tu eres el que desea este tipo de ropa para mi, por que si fuera por mi compraría un lindo vestido, y lo luciría para ti – sus manos ahora estaban sobre el pecho de cabellos negros, este de inmediato las quito y se dio medía vuelta para seguir caminando

-Honestamente... no se porque pierdo mi tiempo- dijo mascullando

-William~- le hablo -No te vallas, Will~- canturreó, este se detuvo sin embrgo, no volteo

-No tengo tiempo- dijo algo molesto

-Si no me haces caso, me deprimiré y no tendré el suficiente valor para pelear con mi tío- dijo firmemente y con algo de temor

-Ese es tu problema –solo movió un poco su cabeza para verle sin siquiera mover su cuerpo, simplemente de reojo -Eres un shinigami adulto, si permites que hagan lo que quieran con tu cuerpo... yo no puedo hacer nada- se volvió a voltear

-Pe...pero- apretaba los puños -Tu no sabes nada de mi pasado, aun que quisiere matarlo o desobedecerle, el inventaría algo y me mandarían a ejecutar- murmuró con enfado-Y, yo en verdad no deseó morir- las lagrimas corrían al solo pensar en ello

-Ya estamos muerto- respondio sin analisar las cosas y siguió caminado

-Lo estamos pero no en un totalidad, todavía contenemos alma, por que crees que los demonios han intentado por años consumir el alma de un Shinigami-alzó un poco la voz -Al igual que los humanos podemos ser juzgados- alzó la cabeza para gritar levemente, este fue atacado y tomado por los hombros azotandolo con fuerza contra la pared

-Traté de hacer algo bueno para ti y tú lo unico que haces es quejarte- le miro con furor

-¡Ah!- gritoóde dolor -Yo solo quería que estuvieras conmigo- le volvió a gritar mientras comenzaba a sollozar con amargura

-Y estoy contigo!- se impacto el hombre nte lo que dijo, consolandolo le abrazo con fuerza, en sierta forma sabía que hbía echo mal,y sobre todo al mensionar que su tío le tocaba

-Es tan dificil de entender mi forma de quererte- le susurro en e oido

-Claro que lo es, siempre estas serió, es difícil saber cundo estas feliz o enojado- le abrazo fuertemente -Yo en verdad te amo William, te amo, te amo- las lagrimas comenzaban a humedeser el traje del chico serio, quien con su dedo indice tapo sus labios

-Shh, no me gusta esas palabras- le cayo dulcemente -No lo digas más- dijo esbozando un sonrisa mas sus ojos no, volviendole abrazar froto su espalda

-¿Por que? Es la única manera en que puedo recordarte lo- susurro al oído del chico

-No lo digas simplemente- volvió a repetir

-¿Entonces?- bajo la cabeza -¿Como?- pregunto

-No quiero que lo digas simplemente- fue su unica respuesta para concluir, tomando su mano camino junto a el -Vamonos,¿ vienes a mi casa?- le miro mientras seguían caminando, los ojos del carmín brillaron

-Si- se abalanzo el joven al de cabellos negros-¡No quiero estar solo todo el fin de semana!-sonreía -¿Que haremos? – se aferraba a el, este se enojió de hombros

-Debe estar mi tutor en casa supongo, te entretendras- diciendo como si fuera lo mas normal

-Oh~ Es verdad, el shinigmi legendario es tu tutor, ah~ El shinigami mas guapo- dijo completamente feliz y soñadoramente -Siempre quise saber donde vivía- William le miro con recelo

-Más te vale comportarte- reprendio al joven

-¿Eh? ¿Por que lo dices?- le miro confundido

-No coquetees con el, eres mio, ¡Me perteneces!- dijo un poco molesto este comentario hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara

-Eres muy celoso Will querido- dijo muy feliz entre pequeñas risas,el moreno no hizo caso miso de lo que dijo y continuaban en su camino, algo que le llamo la atención al joven chico es que el mentor de William vivia entre los humano, al llegar a la casa le invito a pasar

-Sientate- fue mas bien una orden

-Ok- busco donde sentarse pero no encontraba nada al ver muchos ataúdes –Will..

~- intento hablar sin embrgo fue interrumpido

-¡Parece que no esta!, me pregunto ¿Si se dío cuenta que no llege dormir?- miraba a todos lugares y sin poder ver a alguien se sento en un ataúd -¿Qué paso?- contesto con un suspiro

-No, nada- se dio cuenta que no importaba donde sentarce -¿Por qué tu menteor vive en el reino de los humanos?- el pelirrojo parecía muy curioso

-No lo se, pero parece ser que le gusta- contesto fastidiado –Incluso mi cuarto esta con dos ataúdes- sonrió

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- se sorprendió

-Quien sabe, ultimamente se esta comportando de forma extraña- se levantó – Sigueme- ordeno, el carmín se quedo pensativo y luegode jalón se paro para seguirle

-¿A dónde vamos?- miraba cuidadosamente, habían cruzado un largo pasillo

-¡Entra!- indicó al abrir una puerta, el pelirrojo se quedo impresionado, era la habitación de su compañero, un cuarto completamente bien arreglado, paredes blancas pero las cortinas junto con las sabanas de la cama eran negras, aun lado tenia dos buros, en cada extremo, su ropero bien arreglado, enfrente un librero, muchas cantidades de libros, famosos y no reconocidos, el cuarto completamente bien reluciente, inmaculado, se notaba que William era "Amante" de la limpieza

-¡Woh!- exclamó el pelirrojo entrando de inmediato para admirar cada uno de los libros, el primero en llamarle la atención fue "Romeo y Julieta" -¡Este libro me fascina!- se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a hojear, hoja por hoja

-Veo que también te gusta leer- se encamino a su cama para sentarce

-Si, me gusta mucho, sobre todo las de romance- suspirá todo encantado

-Grell- musito William

-¡Si!- contesto feliz, volviendose a levantar y a seguír admirando cada uno de los libros

-Ven, sientate aquí- palmeo la cama aun lado de el, el pelirrojo volteó y asintio con la cabeza, se encamino asta la cama y se sento aun lado suyo

-Tienes muchas cosas- dijo realmente fascinado –Por casualidad no tendras un libro ¿Entre demonios y humanos?- se quedo pensativo, esto hizó molestar al moreno

-¡Demonios!- repitió crudamente

-Si, algo que veo que hacen los humanos es que cambian muchas cosas de ellos, convirtiendolas en mentiras, pero me gusta el trama que les ponen- sonreía amplimente, el de cabellos negros se paro y poniendose frente a el, le abofeteo

-Esas alimañas son una porquería- refunfuño molesto, el carmín cayo en la cama con gran fuerza, este solo se quejo del dolor

-¡William, no voy a soportar tu malos tratos!- dijo enfadado mientras rosaba su mejilla, dicho esto se levanto y se encamino a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo molesto

-Si tu actitud es así para conmigo, es mejor que me valla a mi casa- contesto sin mas que decir y siguió su camino, pero algo le detuvo, el moreno le tomo confuerza de la muñeca

-No iras a ningun lado- le jalo con fuerza a la cama para tumbarle

-¿De que diablos hablas? Yo puedo irme cuando lo desee- intento soltarse del agarre, William se subió a horcajadas de el, tomando la otra mano libre, le quito la corbata al chico y amarro sus manos a la cabezera, el chico comenzó a forcejear

-¡Te lo dije! Me perteneces- dijo con una voz superiór y sombría, se acerco a su cuello y dejando pequeñas marcas en el

-¡Deja de hacer eso! – el pelirrojo seguía con su forcejeo -¡Me regañara mi tío cuando se entere!- esto hizo molestar a un mas al moreno

-Ese maldito director, tiene que saber que ahora me perteneces, si me entero que te ha vuelto a tocar, te ira muy mal- lamio el cuello de la pequeña parca

-Estas loco, el es mas fuerte que tu, si algo me sucede te puede matar- dejo el forcejeo un poco

-Sabes quíen es mi mentor ¿No?, si el sabe que me quieren hacer algo, el las pagaría muy caro- dijo con un voz burlona mientras, desabotonaba la camisa el del chico dejando al descubierto su lindo cuerpo

-¡William! Suéltame- dijo asustado

-No, te dije que me perteneces- bajo lentamente el pantalón para dejar al descubierto quel calzón rojo de encajes del que hablaba el rojizo en la tienda de ropa

-¡William! Por favór hare lo que quieras, pero suéltame- las lagrimas del chico comenzaron a caer, mas que nada esto te temorizaba, amaba al chico pero le recordaba como era que su tió lo tomaba por las noches

-¡Lo que sea!- repitió encantado –Te soltare, pero tu tendras que dejar una Puta, ¿Entiendes? Nadie puede verte ni tocarte, solo yo, por que me perteneces- susurro al oido del chico mientras le soltaba

Grell estab completamente austado, todo esto le aterrorizaba, el comportamiento de William era muy posesivo, jamas creyo eso de el, pero ahora lo entendía si en verdad deseaba estar a su lado, tendría que cambíar muchos de sus habitos, sin embrgo ninguno de ellos sabía lo que el mismo destino el preparaba para ambos, después de todo ¡Uno cambía!

-Ese pelirrojo, me caí muy bien- detrás de la puerta yacía un peliplata escuchando la conversación … y escuchaba tan agradables sonidos


End file.
